In the creation process of video content that is constituted by connecting various video scenes containing captured video materials, an operation of imaging a scene by using a camera and an operation of performing post-production processing on the captured image source are sequentially performed. A content creation system for efficiently performing those operations is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the content creation system described in Patent Document 1, two types of correction parameters including a camera set value, which is set at the time of shooting, and an effect correction value, which adjusts a video, are used in the post-production processing. The camera set value is a set value at the time of shooting and includes, for example, values for setting the functions of the camera, such as exposure, white balance, gamma correction, and color adjustment. On the other hand, the effect correction value is a set value that is used to correct a video after shooting in order to obtain a predetermined image quality. For example, the effect correction value includes values for adjusting attributes on the effect of a video, such as exposure, white balance, gamma correction, 3D effect, trimming, and zooming. At the time of the post-production processing, a correction parameter value that is set by a user via an operation input unit, a correction parameter value that is set in the past edit information stored in a database, and the like are used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-43373 (paragraph Nos. [0076] to [0113] and FIG. 14 to FIG. 16)